


Children of Fate

by swordmaster_eiji



Series: Children of Fate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Twin AU, but whatever the case a total rewrite the story needs, i'd assume there would be a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordmaster_eiji/pseuds/swordmaster_eiji
Summary: Corrin, a Nohrian Princess whose memories of her childhood are in shambles, has worked hard throughout her life to gain the privilege to leave her personal prison of the Northern Fortress. Once freed, she sets out to learn more of the world and do whatever she can to assist her family. Little did she know that she was not of Nohrian royalty or that she had a twin brother, Kamui, who devoted his life to getting his sister back from the clutches of Nohr.A twin Corrins AU and attempted rewrite of Fates' stories.





	1. Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I've never really written fiction of any kind before, so this is an experience for me. I really wanted to rewrite the story of Fates considering how many holes there are in the story and the fact that Corrin is a piece of cardboard character-wise. Since this is my first time writing something like this, criticism would be much appreciated. Otherwise, I hope that you enjoy reading and I'll try to write at least a chapter a week.

“Corrin, what’s the matter with you?”

A hoarse voice pulled Corrin out of a trance as she looked up to notice herself encompassed by new and unfamiliar surroundings. As her eyes scanned the area, she realized she was in a large plain bathed in sunlight. _Where-how did I get here? Could this be some place in Hoshido? I’ve never seen this much sunlight, so it can’t be Nohr._

“Corrin? Did you hear Hinoka or…?”

Upon the arrival of a second and smoother voice, Corrin turned to take notice of those addressing her. There had been four pairs of concerned eyes all set on her, each pair belonging to people who seemed familiar, yet at the same time were total strangers. Before she could ask them who they were or what was going on, a third voice spoke belonging to a boy with a bow and long silver hair.

“Well, she looked at us, so I guess she at least heard you Kamui.”

Another boy with a face eerily similar to that of Corrin’s perked up at the silver haired boy’s comment. Kamui laughed saying “Maybe it’s because twins have a special bond! You may have the Fujin Yumi, Takumi, but I’ve got Corrin!”

An audible huff came from a woman clad entirely in red as she sat atop her mount. “Hey, she’s OUR sister, Kamui, not just yours.”

“Of course, of course. Just joking, Hinoka.”

A small girl with short pink hair then spoke up. “U-um, p-perhaps we should ch-check to see if C-Corrin’s o-okay?”

Everyone’s attention then returned to Corrin, as she stood there, allowing all of this new information to come in. _Sister? I’ve never met these people before! And now that I look at them, they seem to be wearing Hoshidan clothing. Not to mention their names…._

“WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!”

The sudden outburst alarmed the Hoshidans, seemingly freezing them all in place. They were left in a painful silence for what seemed like an eternity. Kamui was the first to break the awkward silence. “Don’t be silly, you know we’re your siblings.”

“That's not true! My siblings aren’t...” Corrin paused before she grimaced and spat out “Hoshidans.”

At this, Takumi became irritated, yelling back at her, “What’s that supposed to mean?! Ryoma’s out there fighting that Nohrian Prince and we’re supposed to be backing him up because we’re siblings! That is until you started acting up….”

Corrin tensed at the mention of Xander fighting. She frantically inspected her surroundings again, now taking notice of the large armies surrounding the plains, with Nohrians populating one side of the area and Hoshidans the other. In the middle of the plain, amongst the mix of soldiers fighting each other, she noticed a man clad in red and white charging towards another very familiar man clad in purple atop a horse.

“Xander!”

Corrin made an attempt to cry out to her brother and run towards him, but she was cut off by Kamui. “What are you doing? He’s the enemy, we’re here to protect you from him. We won’t let him take you away from us. Never again.”

Corrin drew her sword on the white-haired boy and squeezed her eyes shut. “GET AWAY FROM ME! That's my brother your trying to kill!”

There was only silence in response. Slowly opening her eyes, Corrin noticed that her surroundings had disappeared and that she was alone in a dark void. _I suppose this is better than being surrounded by Hoshidans who want to kill my brother. Still what was-_ Corrin’s thoughts came to a halt when she heard a faint voice echo in the air around her.

“Time to wake up!”


	2. Nohr

“Time to wake up, Lady Corrin!”

Corrin groggily opened her eyes to a sight of blue and pink blobs in her face.

“Hey, wake up, Lady Corrin! Up and at ‘em!” a second voice practically shouted in her face.

Blinking a few times, Corrin’s vision came into clearer focus on the faces of those standing over her. A pink haired maid was leaning over Corrin, invading her personal space, not that Corrin minded of course. _Classic Felicia. No mind for your master’s space, but you’re rather the amusing friend._ “Just gimme a couple more minutes of sleep…”

“Listen well, Princess,” a deep yet soothing voice cut through the air. “You’ve slept for quite long enough and you have practice today. You would not wish to keep your brother waiting, now would you?”

“How am I supposed to practice when I can’t even keep my eyes open, Gunter?”

A second maid with blue pigtails standing beside Felicia wore a devilish smirk. “Oh, we can help you with that! Felicia, would you please assist me?”

“Sure thing!”

The two maids touched Corrin’s ears. Their hands were cold to the touch, becoming colder with every second. Soon enough, the cold was too much for Corrin as she shot up, wide awake. “Okay! I’m awake! I’m awake! I’m awake! That was much too cold for my liking!" Corrin calmed down some before continuing, "But I suppose I should thank you Flora.”

This brought about a puzzled look on the maid’s face. “Oh, what for?”

“I, um…” Corrin stumbled on her words as she collected her thoughts about the dream she just awoke from. “I had a very strange dream. I...I think I was in Hoshido and I was surrounded by Hoshidans claiming to be my siblings.” Corrin grimaced at the thought as she continued, “One of them looked way too similar to me for my liking and Xander was there too, but these ‘Hoshidan siblings’ of mine were trying to kill him. I’m glad to be back in reality though, how could I even have Hoshidan siblings when all my brothers and sisters are from Nohr?”

Corrin’s comments caused the room to fall into a dead silence. All of her retainers other than Felicia had uncomfortable looks on their faces, as if there was a huge elephant in the room that Corrin couldn’t see. _Did I say something wrong? What was it then? Should I not have mentioned Xander, or perhaps not the Hoshidans, or maybe even the dream in general?_ Corrin sighed and began to open her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Flora.

“Lady Corrin, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time? You should be getting ready to practice with Prince Xander, should you not?”

“Yes, of course. Jakob, have you tended to my armor?”

A slender butler with silver hair bowed slightly before responding. “Yes, milady. I have taken the liberty of readying you armor, and, er, pounding out the dents.”

Corrin stood up from her bed. “Good, I shouldn’t keep Xander waiting any longer than necessary.”

* * *

Corrin dodged a flurry of attacks as she made every attempt to keep her footing against Xander. While being much faster and more agile, she was nothing against Xander’s sheer strength. _Come on. He always sticks me on the defensive. What am I supposed to-_ the hilt of Xander’s sword butt into Corrin, knocking the breath out of her and causing her to fall on her back.

A slender young man who had been spectating the match let out a dry laugh. “You won’t beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin.”

Catching her breath, Corrin rebutted, “Easy for you to say when you aren’t on the receiving end of Xander’s blows, Leo.”

Xander stood over Corrin with a serious look on his face. “Giving up so soon, Corrin? I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again.”

“But, Xander, I-” Corrin practically whined before being cut off.

“We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can’t land a hit on me today he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever.”

Corrin shot up from the ground at the news. “Wait, he really said that?! That’s insane!”

Xander smirked slightly, well, as much as he could, before a serious look returned to his face. “Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Princess. If you would see the world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I’ve devoted to training you has not been in vain!”

Xander walked back to the other side of the tower roof and took up his ready stance. “The first move is yours, Corrin. Come at me when you are ready.”

Corrin lifted up her sword, readying herself to fight. Taking a deep breath, Corrin shot forward. _Maybe if I’m fast enough, Xander won’t be able to read and block my attacks._ Xander readied himself for Corrin’s attack, blocking it when she reached him and countering her with a stronger attack, sending Corrin staggering backwards.

Xander watched Corrin attempt to catch her breath and prepare to attack again. “You swing timidly. Without resolve. You must genuinely try to kill me.”

_Try to kill you, huh? Like those Hoshidans in my dream. If I can’t win here, then I’ll never leave and if I don’t leave then they could…_ Corrin didn’t want to finish the thought, but it was enough to stoke a fire in her. With new resolve, Corrin charged at Xander again. Just as she noticed Xander preparing for her attack, she changed directions and struck at his side, catching Xander off-guard. Corrin continued her attack with a flurry of quick blows, causing Xander to lose his balance and fall over.

At this, Xander seemed to smile. “Well done, Corrin. You’re getting stronger every day”

Corrin offered Xander a hand to help him up. “Thanks Xander. I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love.”

Leo approached the two as Xander stood up. “I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr.”

At Xander’s remark, Leo rolled his eyes, and sighed. “You two do realize that true strength is much more than just swordplay?”

Corrin turned to look at Leo, having been reminded of his presence. “Leo, he didn’t mean-”

“Calm yourself, Leo. You know that's not what I meant. As I’ve always said, you’re a talented mage with formidable magical abilities.”

Leo gave out an audible huff and put on a exaggeratedly irritated face. “Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks aren’t the only path to power.”

Corrin then took notice of Leo’s apparel, everything seemed the same but something was off. Upon further inspection, she noticed that Leo’s collar was inside-out. Her inspection of Leo didn’t go unnoticed by him though. “Corrin, what's with that face you’re making? And why are you looking at me like that?”

Corrin tried her best to hold in a snicker as she spoke. “Oh, nothing. It’s just that your collar might be inside-out.”

At that, Leo took notice of his collar and frantically grabbed at it, taking it off and putting it back on properly, all while practically shouting at his siblings. “What-why didn’t anyone say so sooner?!”

Xander and Corrin both laughed at Leo’s display. “Sorry, Leo, but these sorts of things make you so very loveable,” Xander commented.

Leo gave out an annoyed whine as two young women walked up to the group. The taller one with long purple hair walked up to Corrin with a worried look on her face. “Are you all right, Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you…”

Corrin took a step back, not wanting to be smothered in a bear hug by the woman. “I’m perfectly fine, Camilla. Thanks for your concern though.”

“Hey! I was worried about you too!”

Corrin looked towards the smaller woman who had long blonde pigtails. “I know, Elise. You wouldn’t visit me all the time if you didn’t care.”

Elise giggled with a growing smile at Corrin’s comment. “Do you like it when I visit?”

“Of course! I look forward to visits since I can’t leave the fortress.”

Elise suddenly jumped towards Corrin, catching the older girl with her vice grip of a hug and causing Corrin to reel back. “Yaaaay! I’m glad to hear that! I love spending time with you too! I love you so much! More than anything in the whole world!”

Leo let out a loud groan. “Elise, when will you behave like the adult you technically are?”

Elise let go of Corrin and glared at Leo. Camilla walked between the two so as to prevent any bickering as she spoke, “Well, I for one think that her cheer is a good compliment to this gloomy kingdom.”

Corrin smiled at her siblings’ antics. _You’ve all been so kind to me. So patient. Perhaps one day I’ll recall my past memories. It would be nice to share those old times of when I was young with you all. I’m glad to have such wonderful siblings. Siblings..._ Corrin grimaced as her thoughts wandered back to the dream she had.

Xander, taking notice of Corrin’s change in expression, cleared his throat so as to get her attention. “Corrin, I have some news you’ll be grateful to hear.”

“Oh?” Corrin looked up towards Xander, intrigued at what the good news could be.

“Let me tell her, Xander!” Camilla said cheerfully. “Father asked us to take you back to the capital!”

Corrin immediately perked up. “Really?! Does that mean that-”

Camilla gave a big smile towards Corrin as she confirmed the unfinished question. “Yes. You can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely, separated from the rest of the world, but now...now you’re free!”

Corrin gave a relieved smile. “Finally, I can leave this place.” _Leave and learn more about the world. Leave and possibly regain my memories. Who knows, I bet the outside world would have loads of things to remind me of my past. But now I can also protect my siblings._ “Maybe I could now join you all as soldiers fighting for Nohr?”

Xander put a hand on Corrin’s shoulder as he smiled at her. “Perhaps, but we should leave the discussion of details for our trip to the capital and even then, Father does have the final say on this. Now, go fetch your retainers and prepare to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be keeping chapter notes at the end so as to not get in the way. Thanks for the positive comments, I'll try to keep up the quality. I kinda wanted to keep some of the original dialogue in this chapter, but I felt like it was odd that Corrin never really questioned their dream much after talking about it the first time in the game. Or how only Flora seemed concerned by it. So I tried to see how I could work around that.
> 
> There were also how some characters (mostly Corrin though) spoke way too much exposition out loud that no normal person would say to their siblings. Like, I would never go up to my sisters and say "Hey, I love you guys, thanks for always hanging around because you're my siblings," so I tried to make their dialogue a bit more natural for being y'know, siblings.


	3. Severed Ties

There she was, right in front of him. Long white hair, dull red eyes, pointed ears, and...and she was pointing her sword at him as a grimace took over her features.

“Get the hell away from me and my siblings,” she spat.

Kamui stared at the woman in disbelief. “But, Corrin...you’re our family. My sister! What’s gotten into you? What other siblings could you possibly have?”

Suddenly, Kamui’s surroundings changed from nothingness, taking the form of a dark and dreary fortress all while four figures took the shape of people standing behind Corrin.

A slender young man among the four newcomers rolled his eyes. “Oh please, ‘what other siblings?’ How dull witted could you be?”

A second taller and more defined man then spoke. “As you can see, Corrin is our sister. Any relation she may have had to you is meaningless.”

Corrin gave Kamui a piercing glare as she spoke, “These are my true siblings, my only siblings. You have no place with them. You’re a Hoshidan.”

Corrin’s words stung like poison. Kamui held back tears and trembled as he shouted, “AND YOU ARE TOO! What makes YOU any less Hoshidan than ME?!”

A woman with purple hair responded, “Why, she’s our darling sister, not yours. She’s a Nohrian at heart and in family, so if you dare insult her or take one step closer,” the woman suddenly brandished an axe, “I’ll just have to chop that cute head of yours off of your adorable little body.”

Kamui stumbled backwards and lost his balance as he fell in fear of the woman. “So, what are Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and myself to you? That’s all I want to know before I leave.” Kamui grit his teeth as he looked up, directly into Corrin’s eyes. “Please...”

“I’ve never heard those names, but you’re nothing but Hoshidans and as long as you’re trying to kill my siblings? Well, you’re my enemies then.”

Tears began to pool in Kamui’s eyes as he looked away from his sister. “I...I see.”

Kamui began to quietly sob as the world around him faded away.  _ Why? Why is it like this? Please, tell me this is wrong. _ His sobbing slowly became louder, tears beginning to stream. “WHY DAMMIT!” Kamui banged his fist on the ground repeatedly, causing a dull pain in his hand. “Why can’t she come back...I...I just want my sister back…”

“Always left behind I see.” A low, gritty voice cut through the air. “At least you will always have me.”

_ That voice...no…  _ Filled with fear, Kamui looked up, frantically examining the empty space around him. “Y-you! Who are you? Why have you returned?!”

A cold laughter filled the empty space. “Oh please, young prince. Do not worry yourself with petty matters. Though aren’t you sick of being left behind like this? First you lose your sister and...oh! Now your retainer’s missing too? You have my deepest apologies.”

“L-leave me alone! Azura told me not to listen to you!”

The voice gasped as if to feign offense. “You wound me, young one. You’d rather listen to some Nohrian girl over a part of yourself?”

“I refuse to believe you have anything to do with me! You don’t even know me!”

* * *

Kamui shot up, gasping for breath as he woke from his slumber in a cold sweat. He slowly got up and opened a window, taking note of how bright it was outside.  _ It must already be morning. _

Kamui sighed as he worked through the dream he had.  _ Who were those people? They were certainly Nohrians, but...then what? Considering how well they dressed and looked, they could have been royalty or nobles, but those Nohrian dogs would never kidnap a Hoshidan princess to raise as one of their own.  _ Kamui gave out an irritated sigh as he stepped back from the window.

Kamui knew better than to dwell on his dream, he would accomplish nothing if he did. The greatest thing that troubled him though was the return of an all-too-familiar voice in his dream. Well, if familiar meant that he’d heard it in previous dreams, but never knew who or what it came from.  _ I need to tell Azura about this as soon as possible. She’s been concerned about it before and seems to know something about it. Wouldn’t mind if she’d explain it to me though... _

Kamui quickly changed into his clothes and left his room, almost immediately running into Takumi. “Kamui! Finally awake and ready for practice?”

Kamui paused for a moment, unsure of what Takumi was talking about.  _ Practice? What-oh. I asked him to teach me how to use the bow. _ “I’m sorry, but could we start tomorrow instead? I need to talk to Azura about something.”

“Oh, come on. You always have time to talk to her. Why spend time with her instead of me? She’s not even family or Hoshidan…”

Kamui gave Takumi a reassuring smile as he put his hand on Takumi’s shoulder. “Something important came up, but hey, I promise to practice with you tomorrow.”

Takumi sighed. “Fine, but it’s a promise, so you can’t back out on me again.”

With that, Kamui dropped his hand and gave Takumi a nod in confirmation before setting off. Making his way through the winding halls of the palace, Kamui came across Hinoka and Sakura preparing for something. Curious as to what was happening, Kamui approached the two. “Going somewhere?”

Hinoka looked up at Kamui and gave a soft smile. “Oh, we’re preparing to leave for a while.”

Sakura glanced up at Kamui before speaking. “Y-yes. W-we’re going to go help the n-nearby villages.”

Kamui knew that faceless attacks had become more frequent, but he didn’t realize how bad it had gotten.  _ Apparently it’s bad enough that Hinoka and Sakura have to help. _ Just as he was about to leave, Kamui decided to ask the girls, “By any chance, have you seen Azura?”

Hinoka shook her head. “Sorry, but no. Though Mother might know where she is.”

“I see, thanks.”

Kamui left the two and made way for the throne room. Of course hardly anyone would see Azura. She did tend to keep to herself, but Kamui still hoped that at least someone had seen her so as to make his search easier. Kamui stopped before the large doors that opened into the throne room as he pondered whether it would be wise to bother his mother with such a trivial matter.  _ Mother has important matters to attend to, I shouldn’t bother her, but Azura has made it clear that the voice is a major problem. It’s important that I find her. _

Kamui let out a sigh and entered the throne room for his mother to greet him. “Ah Kamui, it’s wonderful to see you.”

Mikoto approached the young man and gave him an inviting hug. Embarrassed, Kamui stammered, “M-mother, p-please...”

Kamui heard a laugh come from behind his mother as he wriggled free from her grasp. Taking a look behind the woman, he noticed Ryoma’s long mess of hair. “I thought you were supposed to be training with Takumi right now,” Ryoma said.

“Right, well something important came up and I was wondering if either of you knew where Azura was.”

Mikoto gave Kamui a questioning look and spoke. “I believe Azura is at the lake, though might I ask what it is that’s so important?”

Kamui started walking backwards out of the room. “Well, I don’t want to bother you with what it is, you’re already so busy. That and this is something only Azura can really help me with, so I’m afraid I can’t explain.”

Kamui paused just as he turned around and was about to leave when some of the voice’s words rang through his head.  _ “Now your retainer’s missing too?” _ Kamui didn’t realize that he’d been standing still until Ryoma’s voice broke him out of his trance. “Is something wrong, Kamui?”

There was a long pause in which Kamui questioned himself as to whether or not it would be worth the effort to ask.  _ There’s no point in asking, but Ryoma and Mother would just worry about me if I didn’t respond.  _ “Has there been any word of Kaze yet?”

There was a long silence before Ryoma spoke again. “I’m afraid that he’s been taken prisoner by Nohr. There’s not much information besides that. I’m sorry.”

Kamui sighed, he held onto every last hope he had, but this one seemed to be fading fast. “I see.”

* * *

The glistening water of the lake was always a beautiful sight to behold. Kamui got lost in the view as he approached, before refocusing on his task.  _ Right, now where to find Azura... _ His eyes scanned the lake until they fell upon a peculiar sight of long blue hair at the edge of a dock.  _ There she is. _

Kamui slowly approached so as not to startle Azura before clearing his throat to get her attention. Azura turned her head slightly, taking notice of Kamui standing a few feet behind her, and gave him a soft smile. “Kamui, it’s nice to see you.”

Kamui sat at the edge of the dock, next to Azura as he smiled back at her. “Yes, well I’m glad I found you.”

Azura looked at Kamui with puzzlement. “Oh, and why is that?”

Kamui fidgeted in place and wrung his hands in silence for a moment before speaking, “Well, you remember that voice I’ve complained about before?” Azura’s eyes slowly widened in horror as he continued, “It’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty busy this week, but I'm glad I still got this chapter out. It only seemed right to have at least one chapter about Kamui in parallel to Corrin. That being said, I'm not really sure about the quality of this chapter since it's created entirely from scratch. Still, I tried my hardest and hope that this chapter at least flows well and that I wrote the characters at least somewhat properly.


	4. The Gift of Ganglari

The capital was a huge a beautiful sight, well in comparison to the Northern Fortress, for Corrin to take in. Buildings stood all around within multiple layers of walls to protect the city. The most breath-taking sight for Corrin though was the castle. It stood within a large hole in the ground and was a magnificent feat of architecture for Corrin to behold. She felt as though it was the first time she’d ever seen the castle, _but I’ve obviously been here before, right? I’ve just forgotten it and everyone else lives here, so of course I’ve been here before._ Memories of Corrin’s dream began to intrude her thoughts as she made every attempt to suppress them. _It’s just a dream. Nothing in dreams are real or true, but...it felt so real…_

Corrin must have paused when she got lost in the sights and her thoughts as a shout from Elise got her attention. When Corrin looked over, Elise was already standing on the other side of the bridge they had been walking on and was furiously waving her arms around to get Corrin’s attention. “Hey! Come on, Corrin! Aren’t you excited to finally see Father again?”

“O-of course! It’s just been so long since I’ve been here.”

Corrin set aside her thoughts as she continued to walk with her siblings to meet with their Father. Corrin couldn’t help but admire the architecture of the castle on the way though, taking notice of every detail as she passed through the halls. They soon entered an open room in which a large aging man wearing ornate armor and a cape stood, waiting for them to approach. Corrin did not recognize the man, but considering that her siblings seemed to recognize and smile at him, she assumed he had to be their Father.

As they approached the man, he began to speak with a low booming voice. “I see you made it here safely, Corrin.”

Intimidated by King Garon, Corrin gathered herself and all her courage before responding, “Of course, Father. It’s been such a long time and I have longed to see you and Castle Krakenburg once more.”

Garon scoffed, “It is only thanks to your diligence that you’re here.” Garon then scanned Corrin intently before continuing, “I am told you are a warrior on par with Xander. You finally possess the power to be an instrument of Nohr’s power in the world.”

Camilla stepped up towards Garon and spoke in a low voice as if to try and hide her words. “Father, I worry that it is dangerous for Corrin to be outside the fortress’s magical barrier.”

 _Barrier? What barrier? What could be so dangerous about me leaving the fortress?_ “Camilla, I appreciate your concern, but I earned this. If I’m not ready to fight as a knight for Nohr now, then I’ll never be ready.”

Camilla looked back towards Corrin with a concerned look on her face, but made an attempt to hide it with a smile. Garon broke their moment as he began to speak. “Corrin, I believe you are aware of our war with Hoshido? As warriors of Nohr and inheritors of divine dragon blood, we must show our strength in conquering those who oppose us. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have proven their worth and as such I expect greatness from you.”

Corrin nodded and said, “I understand your expectations Father, but know that I won’t let you down.” Corrin looked dead into Garon’s eyes with a serious look on her face. “I’ve trained to be every bit as strong as you all, I swear that I can be a great asset in this war if you’ll let me.”

Garon gave a small smile to himself, though one that seemed more malicious than kind or caring. “You show promise, but first you need a suitable weapon.”

Garon snapped his fingers as a dark and warped blade appeared before Corrin. Corrin was stunned by the raw power the blade exuded in a shadowy aura. “This is Ganglari,” Garon explained, “an otherworldly sword that carries great power. With this sword, you will strike fear in your opponents and cut down Hoshidans with ease.”

Corrin reached out and grabbed the hilt of the sword. It was cold to the touch and if Corrin listened closely, it seemed almost as if the blade was whispering to her. Only Xander and Leo had such wondrous and special weapons to wield, so holding Ganglari felt like a dream to Corrin. Corrin refocused herself so as not to be rude as she began to speak. “T-thank you for this generous gift, Father.”

Xander seemed to suspiciously eye the sword as he mumbled something under his breath. Before Corrin could ask Xander what was wrong, Garon spoke once again. “Now, I would like to see first-hand you putting that sword to its proper use.” Garon looked off towards the soldiers standing guard at the other end of the room as he shouted, “Bring out the prisoners!”

One soldier shouted out a confirmation before leaving the room. _Prisoners? What prisoners and why? How would they show the proper use of...oh._ Corrin suddenly felt sick. Of course she was ready to fight for Nohr, but she’d never taken a human life before and the idea of taking the life of a defenseless prisoner felt wrong. _No, I must do this for Nohr._

Corrin took a deep breath and steeled herself as two chained-up prisoners were escorted into the room. One was a short yet muscular woman with short white hair and the other a ninja with green hair. “These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido,” King Garon said. “I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down.”

The prisoners were brought up to Corrin and thrown to the ground before her. Corrin watched as they got up on their knees before her while avoiding looking in her direction, theirs faces filled with anger and despair. _This isn’t right, they’re unarmed, but I can’t let Father down. Perhaps I can at least honor them, even if they are Hoshidans._ Corrin lifted her sword as she spoke, “I wish to know your names before I kill you.”

“I am Rinkah,” the woman growled. “Daughter of the Flame Tribe’s honorable chieftain.”

There was a pause before the man spoke in a hushed voice. “I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Though, might I know your name before you kill me?”

Corrin steadied herself and tried to calm her senses. _These Hoshidans can’t know how I feel. If they get a glimpse of my fear, then how can they fear me?_ “My name is Corrin and your life has come to end here.”

At the mention of Corrin’s name, Kaze’s head shot up to stare directly at Corrin’s face, his eyes widening in the process. His face carried a mix of surprise, fear, and regret. “It can’t be…”

Growing impatient with Corrin, King Garon yelled, “Go on, kill them all!”

But his words fell on deaf ears. Corrin stared at Kaze, totally paralyzed. _Why can’t I move? What’s wrong with me? I just need to-_ Corrin let out a high pitched scream as she felt a sharp pain in her head. She grabbed the sides of her head and shut her eyes as she stumbled in place. Panicking, Camilla cried out, “Corrin! She’s been out of the barrier too long! We can’t possibly allow her to fight out on the field like this!”

Corrin began breathing heavily, hoping for the pain to subside as she opened her eyes to look back at Kaze. But she did not find Kaze. Rather, she saw a young boy with short green hair reaching out to her as he was screaming and crying. She then looked over to where Rinkah previously was to instead find another young boy there. The second boy looked similar to the man named Kamui who had been in Corrin’s dream. Corrin wanted to feel angry, to be enraged at the sight of a young Kamui, but all she could feel was sorrow. Kamui was scared and defenseless all while crying out to Corrin. Corrin couldn’t make out what the boys were screaming at her as she stood there dumbstruck, unable to hurt those who were before her.

King Garon became increasingly annoyed as he shouted at Corrin, “Don’t just stand there, idiot girl. Kill them!”

Corrin did not respond as she was lost in thoughts that she couldn’t understand. She stood motionless as one thought repeated through her mind: _I can’t do this._ That was the last straw for Garon. “I won’t waste my time on this any longer. Xander, you kill them.”

Xander approached Corrin and the two prisoners, slowly removing his sword from its sheath. Xander swung his sword at Kaze, and before she knew what she was doing, Corrin blocked the attack. Corrin heard a quiet “what” come from Kaze as she held back the attack meant for him. “This is wrong! You can’t just kill defenseless prisoners!”

The room fell into a dead silence, Corrin slowly coming to understand the weight of her actions. Seething with rage, Garon shouted, “You dare defy me?! Xander, kill anyone tries to stop you from killing the prisoners!”

Camilla and Elise pleaded for Garon to reconsider, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Xander hesitantly prepared to attack Corrin, giving her one last chance to reconsider. “Stand down, Corrin. I do not wish to hurt you, but if you continue to-”

Corrin steeled herself and put on a brave face, unwilling to move. “No, I won’t allow you to kill them!”

Xander sighed and attacked Corrin. Corrin defended against the blow, but a second one came and knocked her down. “Why are you doing this? You’re defending our sworn enemies!”

Corrin glared at Xander as she shouted at him, “They’re defenseless! Enemy or not, this is wrong! Why not show mercy?”

Before they could fight any more, an aura of magic filled the air around them as a tree sprouted out of the ground beneath Rinkah and Kaze. The tree knocked Corrin and Xander back as the prisoners took the brunt of the attack. Leo walked toward Garon as he began to speak, “Father, I’ve dispatched our enemies on behalf of my soft hearted sister. I only ask that you please be merciful in your punishment of her.”

Having seemed to composed himself somewhat, Garon responded, “I’ve had enough of this! I will consider the matter later.”

Garon then left the room, leaving the siblings and dead prisoners alone in the room. As soon as she regained herself and was certain that Garon was gone, Corrin marched up to Leo and scolded him, “Leo! How could you?! They were defenseless, yet you executed them!”

Leo turned around and smirked at Corrin. “Agreed. Now hush.”

Confused, Corrin was about to question further when Xander approached. “It’s over Corrin, but mark my words: one day an act of kindness may be the death of you.”

Corrin looked away from her brothers as she considered Xander’s words. _It’s true the letting those Hoshidans free gives them a new chance to kill me or...my siblings...but what happened there? What did I see when I looked at that ninja?_ Xander ordered some guards to take the prisoners’ bodies to his quarters as Corrin stood there, lost. _It's wrong though. I know it's wrong, but then again I can't fail my siblings now. I must do everything to protect them, even if it means away with mercy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, when this is probably my least favourite chapter in the game (if only for my second-hand embarrassment of how dull-witted Corrin seemed for the situation she was in). It's also kinda weird that the magical barrier around the Northern Fortress is only mentioned once by Camilla and then never commented on again. My thoughts for it's purpose? To prevent Corrin from remembering her past and suppress her draconic powers.
> 
> Also, an important note: there's a chance that updates may be less frequent or all together not happen within the next 3 weeks as I'm working on making a game with some people for my game development class, which might keep me busy and away from working on this fic. Just a heads-up in case I don't update every Friday before Thanksgiving.


	5. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems short, rushed, etc. I've been busy with developing a game, family, and preparing for exams this past month, so the quality of this chapter may not be all that great.

Kamui woke to a light tapping at his door. Slowly getting up from his bed and reaching for his sword, Kamui listened carefully for any further noise. Just when Kamui was about to pick up his sword he heard the tapping again, but this time he could clearly tell it was in a familiar rhythm. Quickly leaving the sword behind, Kamui opened the door to find a familiar mess of green hair. “Kaze! I knew you’d make it back!”

Kaze hushed Kamui, waiting for the white-haired boy to calm down. “Lord Kamui, while I’m glad to see you again, I have important news that you would be interested in.” Kamui gave Kaze a questioning look as a silent gesture for Kaze to continue. “I’ve found Lady Corrin.”

* * *

_ One day an act of kindness may be the death of you. _

Xander’s words echoed through Corrin’s head as she walked the halls of Castle Krakenberg. It had been a couple of weeks since Corrin had defied her father in order to protect the prisoners. Not only had she spared them, but they escaped soon after she had shown them mercy.  _ Two more people who could now end up harming my siblings or myself. If only I’d been stronger… _

Corrin stopped in front of the doors to the throne room, meeting her excited little sister. Taking notice of Corrin, Elise perked up. “Alright! Now that you’re here let’s see if we can’t smooth things out with Father! I’ll help as much as possible.”

Corrin sighed. She doubted that Elise would be too helpful, but any help is better than none. They decided to wait to apologize to Garon so as to allow time for him to calm down on the matter, but Camilla warned them it would hardly help. Garon hadn’t punished Corrin yet, so she had at least some hope that laying low had helped.

Corrin took a deep breath and sighed before giving Elise a quick nod as confirmation to continue the plan. Elise quickly put on a serious face so as to prepare for their confrontation before yelling at the doors in front of them. “Father! We have something we need to talk to you about!”

Corrin and Elise stood in total silence, waiting for a response from their father before a maniacal laugh came from the throne room.  _ That’s...odd. Father wasn’t supposed to have any meetings at the moment. Perhaps we were wrong to come.  _ Before Corrin could mention the idea of turning back, Elise spoke up. “It sounds like Father’s with someone. Maybe we should come back later.”

Just as the two girls were about to leave, Garon’s voice boomed out of the throne room. “Who’s there?”

Elise froze in her tracks, seemingly afraid of her father’s sudden hostility to their presence. Elise nervously twiddled her thumbs as she seemed to be at a loss for words. “Oh! Sorry to bother you Father...”

Taking notice of Elise’s trouble speaking up to their father, Corrin continued the apology. “Yes, we apologize if this isn’t a good time, though we wished to apologize for my behaviour a while back. I realize it was a mistake to question you.”

The area went silent. Corrin began to notice that servants were avoiding the area as well as Elise’s increasing discomfort.  _ I’m getting the feeling that this was a mistake. I knew I should have killed those prisoners. _ Corrin had been sweating bullets by the time the silence was broken. “Fine. You may enter.”

The large doors opened before the girls as they walked into the throne room. The first thing Corrin noticed to be odd wasn’t the gloomy aura Garon set off in the room, nor what seemed to be shriveled thorns adorning the room, but rather the total lack of anyone besides Garon.  _ Who could Father have been talking to? What’s going on here?  _ Corrin was drawn out of her thoughts by Garon’s booming voice. “Corrin. You disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily you would not be alive.”

A sense of dread came over Corrin as she lowered her head, unable to look at Garon. Corrin knew better than to speak up though considering the load of trouble she already got herself into.  _ If I wouldn’t be alive for questioning Father, then speaking now is just about the nail in the coffin… _ Corrin noticed that Elise was about to defend Corrin before Garon spoke up again. “As you are my child, I will grant you some leeway. I have something in mind for you. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full.”

Corrin perked up at the idea and ecstatically asked for details.  _ I can finally prove my worth to Father while doing this. Maybe even help my siblings. I’ll do anything to protect Nohr and prove my devotion to our country. _

* * *

_ Inspect the abandoned fortress he said. No battle will be required he said. Of course nothing goes how I want it. _ Corrin let out a sigh as she was running from the battle at the fortress. First she had to deal with Hans attacking the Hoshidans, then she had to be dragged into the battle, and then she was able to inspect the fort. But no, Corrin couldn’t just leave after completing her mission, apparently some ninja had to come bring reinforcements. Corrin was lucky enough that her siblings came to help.

Of course, they had warned her that Father never lets any slight against him pass so easily, not to mention Xander’s warning about Hans, but this was Corrin’s only choice. Well, she had three choices really, but taking a mission sounded more pleasing than death or exile. It was pointless for Corrin to think about now though, the deed had been done and now she was running for her life alongside Gunter and Jakob. Well, Jakob was supposed to be with them, but as Corrin looked around, she noticed the butler had been missing.

“Gunter, have you seen Jakob? He was here just a second ago…”

Gunter looked around, with a somewhat paranoid look on his face before hiding behind a reassuring grin. “I’m sure he’s right behind us.” Gunter’s grin quickly melted into a grimace as he continued on. “Now hurry up. I can’t stand being on this bridge a moment longer.”

Gunter and Corrin stopped immediately when a familiar voice came from somewhere in front of them on the bridge. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to stand there much longer.”

Corrin squinted to notice that the voice belonged to Hans as he approached the two. Gunter prepared his lance for battle when he noticed Hans brandishing his axe. “What is the meaning of this?”

Before anyone could respond, Hans lunged at Gunter, attacking a few times before the bridge broke out under the old man. Corrin stood there dumbfounded as Hans began his charge towards Corrin. A voice whispered in the back of Corrin’s mind as a dark aura began to surround her.  _ Kill him. You know you want to. If he did this to your friend, then who knows what he’ll do to your siblings.  _ Corrin let out a bitter laugh as she spoke in a flat tone. “What the hell have you done.”

Corrin slowly raised her arm as is twisted and deformed into a large point. “You’ll pay for this, you bastard.”

Hans immediately stopped in his tracks, out of fear of he sight he was bearing witness to. Hans turned tail and fled, narrowly escaping Corrin’s attack as her former arm smashed into the bridge, breaking multiple planks. Corrin was about to go after Hans when she felt a blunt pain on the back of her head and collapsed.


	6. Hoshido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to update, but to make up for that, I've released 3 chapters today (the last two of the intro and the first of Conquest). So, I hope you enjoy these next few chapters.

Corrin awoke to the crackling of a fire and a pain in the back of her head. She seemed to be on the wooden floor of someone’s house, though whose she couldn’t tell. That’s when it hit her. She didn’t know where she was or what the hell happened to her. She immediately bolted into an upright position at the sound of a voice, interrupting her train of thought.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Corrin looked over to her left to notice someone who seemed to be the female prisoner she failed to kill. Rinkah looked off to the side as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry about that bump on your head.”

Rinkah didn’t look very sorry or guilty though, she just wore a stupid grin that infuriated Corrin. It was enough to push Corrin on edge. Corrin immediately stood up and shouted at the woman from the Flame Tribe. “Sorry?! What for? We’re enemies! I knew I should’ve killed you back in Nohr!”

Corrin reached for where ganglari should have been on her, but quickly realized the sword was missing. Rinkah sighed as she remained seated, watching the confused girl. “Did you really think I’d just leave you with your weapon? I know you didn’t kill me last time, but I can’t take my chances.”

Corrin calmed herself somewhat before sitting back down. “If you didn’t want to take chances, then why not kill me?”

“Because the Hoshidan authorities want you alive.”

The idea of Hoshidans wanting to keep Corrin alive baffled the girl. _The Hoshidans? Wanting me alive? What for? Wouldn’t it just be easier to kill me for my crimes against them? I attacked their border and am Nohrian royalty, making me a risk to keep alive within Hoshido. Perhaps they want a public execution to make a point._

Before Corrin could ask Rinkah any questions, there was a patterned knock at the door. Rinkah flashed Corrin a smile, one all too real for someone who should be her enemy, before standing and picking up ganglari. “Come on, it’s time to go.”

Corrin followed Rinkah, surprised by the lack of precautions taken to limit Corrin’s freedom. Corrin’s hands had not been bound, nor was she being watched by multiple guards. Her surprise only increased when Rinkah opened the door to find that only one person had come to take her to the Hoshidian castle. That one person, though, had a very familiar mop of green hair and a friendly smile as he knelt before her. “I’m glad we found you, Princess Corrin.”

Something wasn’t right. The Hoshidans were being far too kind to Corrin, and she had no clue why. Kaze quickly noticed the confusion on Corrin’s face before she even thought about mentioning it. “Please come with me. All will be explained.”

It seemed odd. Kaze was being far too kind to a Nohrian princess, especially one who almost killed him, as he calmly asked her to follow him rather than order her to follow. Though was it much of a suggestion when her only real option was to follow him? Corrin didn’t know where she was in Hoshido, nor did she have her weapon. Her only choice was to comply.

* * *

 

 Corrin followed Kaze into what seemed to be the throne room of the Hoshidan palace. Kaze stopped in front of the throne as he bowed before a man with long spiky brown hair and adorned in red and white armor. “Welcome back, Kaze. Good work.”

“Thank you, Lord Ryoma.”

“Lord Ryoma? What-” Corrin quickly stopped, realizing that she had begun to speak out loud.

Ryoma looked up towards Corrin, taking notice of her presence, his hard gaze leaving Corrin feeling as if he was piercing her with his eyes. Corrin buckled under his stare, realizing she could not undo the damage of speaking out unprompted in front of a noble. She sighed and dropped her shoulders. “What are you waiting for? If you’re going to execute me, please get on with it.”

Instead of responding to Corrin, everyone’s attention was drawn off to the side. Corrin followed their gazes to see a beautiful woman, with long black hair and a white dress. The woman looked at Corrin with a mix of sadness and disbelief, slowly walking towards the girl. “It’s really you.”

Confused as to the situation she was in, Corrin spoke up. “Do we...know each other?”

A few tears fell down the woman’s face when she stopped directly in front of Corrin before immediately wrapping the girl in a hug. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!”

Corrin was flustered about the situation, and attempted to worm her way out of the woman’s grasp. “What’s going on here? Who are you people?!”

The woman let go of Corrin and stepped aside, revealing the mysterious boy who had been haunting her as of late. Seeing him up close and personal only further confirmed that he had almost the exact same face as Corrin, with similar hair that only differed in style. The boy stood there for a few moments, only able to stare at Corrin with a sad face before tears began streaming. “Can you not even recognize your own mother?”

The woman sighed, realizing that the boy would be unable to continue speaking in his state. “When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again!”

Corrin didn’t understand, she couldn’t understand. She wanted to scream, shout, and cry, but none of that would help her. “But King Garon is my father! None of what you’re saying makes sense.”

Ryoma spoke up, seeming to understand what was going on. “It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your older brother, Ryoma, and he,” Ryoma pointed towards the boy whose crying had begun to let up, “is your twin brother, Kamui.”

The news upset Corrin, she just wanted this to be another bad dream, to wake up and be reassured by her Nohrian siblings that this was all wrong. “No! No, this can’t be! Xander is my older brother! I have no twin! Camilla, Leo, and Elise are my siblings….”

Ryoma scoffed. “Are those the Nohrian royals? They’re not your real family. I still remember the day you were kidnapped. King Garon murdered our father in cold blood before kidnapping you right before my very eyes.”

“That’s just not possible….”

Ryoma seemed perplexed, unable to understand why Corrin couldn’t accept his statements. “You really don’t remember any of this? Not even a single memory?”

Corrin sighed in frustration over her missing memory. “No, I have no memory of my early childhood.” She then lowered her voice to a growl as she continued, “Not like I’d share anything with Hoshidans like you.”

Kamui’s voice cut through the air as he interrupted the conversation. “That’s a bold statement coming from someone who is Hoshidan herself.”

The room grew silent as Corrin glared at Kamui, angered by the truth of his statement. Before anyone could respond, a messenger ran into the room. “Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent message. We’re under attack from the north!”

Ryoma tensed up from the news. “No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!”

“Yes, milord. I’ve been told they’re working to help evacuate the villagers.”

Ryoma took a deep breath as he took in this information. “Very well. We’ll need to provide support. I’ll leave immediately. Corrin, Kamui, I’d like you to assist me.” Ryoma looked directly at Corrin before continuing, “I want you to see the truth with your own eyes.”

* * *

 

Pegasus knights dropped Kamui, Ryoma, Corrin, Kaze, and Rinkah off at a nearby village that Hinoka and Sakura were supposed to be assisting. Ryoma thanked the pegasus knights before they flew off to handle rescue efforts for the villagers. Kamui watched as Rinkah gave Corrin a warped sword, unable to shake off his his feeling of unease since the girl had arrived.

He didn’t understand where the unease had come from though. She was his sister and he believed she would eventually come to her senses, so why was he tense about the whole situation? _Perhaps it’s because of my dreams. Those are baseless though, they mean nothing. Azura has reassured me and done everything she can to stop those lies plaguing my mind._

Kamui followed Corrin through the hordes of faceless they fought so as to protect her. He trusted her to understand and accept her true family once she accepted the truth. She’d have to see the wrongs of Nohr and all the suffering they cause. _That’s all Nohrians know, how to cause pain and suffering. They have no hearts, no cares. They just want to destroy._

As the fighting went on, they slowly made their way north of the village, in hopes of finding their sisters. Soon enough, Corrin had spotted a pegasus in a the distance and pointed it out to Kamui. “That has to be Hinoka! Good eye Corrin. Kaze, Rinkah, could you protect Corrin while Ryoma and I go assist Hinoka?”

Kaze gave an affirmative as Kamui ran off towards the pegasus. After running towards the pegasus for a while, the rider seemed to take notice and fly towards Kamui and Ryoma. When they got close enough, Kamui noticed that both Hinoka and Sakura were mounted atop the pegasus. “Kamui! Ryoma! Am I glad to see you two, though I’ll have you know I can handle myself.”

Kamui smiled at his older sister. “Of course, we know you can, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Plus, it doesn’t hurt to have a few more hands to help the villagers.”

Hinoka quickly picked up on Kamui’s mood. “You aren’t usually this excited when you’re taking up arms against these monsters. Is there something else going on?”

Kamui beamed at the thought of Hinoka meeting Corrin again, whether or not Corrin had taken everything in yet. “Well, there is someone I think you’d be happy to see.”

* * *

 

 Corrin finished off the last of the monsters when Kamui and Ryoma returned alongside a pegasus. Once they had reached Corrin, the two women whom Corrin had recognized from her dream dismounted the horse. The younger of the two women spoke up first. “Thank you so much for coming to our aid.” She paused as she examined Corrin before continuing, “I have to ask though...who are you?”

Corrin watched the girl in surprise as she reminded Corrin of Elise. Well, Elise but a bit more reserved and Hoshidan. Corrin sighed, unable to be rude to someone who reminds her so much of her younger sister. “My name is Corrin.”

The older woman stepped towards Corrin as she looked surprised at the mention of the name. “Corrin?”

The girl looked concerned over the woman’s behavior before asking, “Hinoka? Are you okay?”

Hinoka grabbed Corrin’s shoulders, staring right at Corrin’s face in bewilderment before she started to cry. She cried into Corrin’s shoulder for a few moments before she finally began to speak. “Finally...after all these years...I...I’ve missed you so much.” Hinoka snapped away from Corrin while blushing profusely, likely realizing how awkward this would be for her. “S-sorry!”

Ryoma laughed at Hinoka’s change from her cool demeanor. “Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Corrin. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and picked up the naginata. She vowed to bring you back to us someday, and now here you are.”

Hinoka gave Corrin a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry about that. I’m not usually this emotional, but I’m just so happy to have you back.” Hinoka had a huge grin on her face as she shouted off into the distance, “Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!”

Sakura stepped up, seeming to have finally put the pieces together to understand what was happening. “Wait...is this really Corrin?”

Ryoma gave Sakura a soft smile. “Yes. I know it’s big news, but I’ll fill you in on the full story later. For now we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more of those monsters.”

Before Ryoma could give an order for them to head back, Corrin had to ask a question that had plagued her mind the whole battle. “What were those things?”

Ryoma gave Corrin a thoughtful look as he thought of what to say. “Those monsters are known as the faceless. Creatures with no will of their own created by Nohrian mages.”

Hinoka butt in to add her own comments on the creatures. “I call ‘em dead meat, but they’re the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now. Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother can keep the barrier up, Nohr can’t invade.”

Ryoma sighed, continuing his explanation. “That’s why Nohr sends those...things. They have no souls-no will of their own. As such, they can pass the barrier and terrorize our borders.”

Corrin reeled back at the idea of Nohrians killing innocent Hoshidans. Of course they would kill those who oppose them in battle, but innocents would never be attacked. “There’s no way that Nohrians would send monsters to terrorize innocent people!”

Hinoka shook her head at the thought of Nohrians letting innocents live. “Of course they would. They’re pure evil. Sometimes the faceless even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don’t care. They’re willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others.”

Kamui nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he began to speak. “Well, you say Nohrians would never do such things, but this is what we’ve experienced. Whatever it is that you’ve learned about Nohr is very different from what we know.”

* * *

 

Corrin was confused. She didn’t know how to take in all this new information that she had been provided with. Mikoto had been kind enough to show Corrin around the castle and allow her the freedom to move about the castle grounds alone. Corrin spent time wandering around aimlessly, lost in her thoughts before eventually coming upon a lake.

She sighed. It was hopeless. She couldn’t stop thinking about her Nohrian siblings, all of whom must have been worried about her. She missed them, they were the only family she truly knew. The Hoshidans were strangers as far as Corrin was concerned. Corrin was suddenly drawn out of her thoughts by a woman singing.

She quickly followed the sound of the voice to a nearby dock on the lake. On the dock, there stood Kamui alongside a beautiful woman with long blue hair. The woman suddenly stopped singing and turned around to notice Corrin. Kamui followed suit, surprised that the woman had stopped singing. The woman then spoke in a soft voice. “Is there something you need?”

“Oh, I apologize to bothering you. I just got lost in your wonderful singing. The song was quite captivating.”

The woman’s expression remained neutral as she stared at Corrin. “You must be Princess Corrin.”

Kamui began to walk past Corrin and make his leave. “Corrin, this is Azura. I think you two should get to know each other. I’ll leave so as not to bother you though. I know you need time to think things out.”

Corrin gave Kamui a smile as thanks before turning back towards Azura. Once Kamui left, Azura properly introduced herself. “As Kamui said, I am Azura. A former princess of Nohr.”

“Former? If that were true though, surely I would have heard of you. I did grow up with the Nohrian royal family….”

“I’m afraid I’ve been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to take you back, but you were too heavily guarded. However, I was not, and was easily kidnapped. I suppose we’ve both been hostages for most of our lives.”

A wave of guilt washed over Corrin at the thought of her own existence causing a stranger harm. “Gods...I’m so sorry.”

Azura gave Corrin a reassuring smile. “No, it’s okay. I may technically be a hostage, but I’ve lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter.”

Corrin was relieved that Azura didn’t suffer too much because of her. The two continued to talk, learning more about each other. Corrin also learned more about Hoshido, bombarding the blue haired girl with questions about the kingdom. The entire time though, Corrin couldn’t stop thinking about her Nohrian siblings and the feelings of her apparent blood siblings. _Is Hoshido truly as righteous as they think they are? They don’t know Nohr like I do. They don’t recognize us as people. I just wish things were clear to me._


	7. Mother

Corrin entered the Hoshidan throne room, wondering why Mikoto had called for her to to come. Mikoto had been kind enough to provide Corrin with the space and privacy to think to herself. Even Corrin’s Hoshidan siblings wouldn’t bother her unless she asked to talk to them. When Corrin arrived at the foot of the throne, she looked up to see Mikoto standing next to the throne, smiling down at her daughter. “You look as if you’re feeling better after a few days to yourself, Corrin.”

Corrin sighed, Mikoto was kind to her and she couldn’t help smiling in thanks. “I am, yes. I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think.”

Mikoto gave out a small laugh. “Of course. I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better.” Mikoto tensed up somewhat, as though she was uncomfortable over what she was about to say. “If you wouldn’t mind, I have a small favor to ask. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?”

Corrin gave Mikoto a questioning glare, unsure of where this was heading. “Why would I do that?”

“Well...this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It’s said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps-”

Mikoto had finally shown Corrin some of her true colors, though it still baffled Corrin that Mikoto wouldn’t trust her own supposed daughter. It infuriated Corrin as she raised her voice. “Do you not trust me?! Do you think I’m under some kind of Nohrian spell?!”

Mikoto reeled back in shock as her expression turned to that of regret and guilt. “No! It has nothing to do with trust. I just...I wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories. If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings….”

Corrin’s gut felt wretched with guilt seeing Mikoto saddened by her outburst. She wanted to apologize, but Mikoto was first to do so. “I’m sorry, Corrin. I don’t mean to push you toward something you don’t want.”

During their conversation, Corrin noticed a man with blue-grey hair and spectacles walk into the room. The man cleared his throat to get the attention of Mikoto before he spoke. “Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin.”

Mikoto gave the man a grateful smile. “Thank you, Yukimura. Corrin, you probably don’t remember him, but this is Yukimura. He’s one of out strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!”

Yukimura gave Corrin a menacing smirk before quickly plastering on a warm smile. Corrin looked back towards Mikoto to see if she had also noticed Yukimura’s odd looks, but she seemed not to notice. Before Corrin could make any comments, Yukimura spoke up. “You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Corrin.”

Corrin could tell something was wrong with the strategist, something that Mikoto couldn’t see. But she wasn’t sure what it was, nor did she have any real evidence to go off of. Realizing it was hopeless to point out, Corrin turned her attention back to Mikoto, who began to speak once more. “I’d like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Corrin. There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all.”

Mikoto confirmed the plans with Yukimura as he told her everything was ready for the ceremony. Mikoto thanked the man before turning her attention back to Corrin. “Corrin, I’ve arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I’ll meet you at the plaza soon.”

Corrin turned to find that her siblings had entered the throne room during their conversation. Hinoka and Sakura seemed happy to show Corrin around, though the boy who was likely Takumi did not. Kamui and Azura stood behind the rest of the group as Mikoto took notice of them. “Azura, Kamui, do you mind going with them as well?”

The two smiled and gave their own confirmations, seemingly happy to join the group. The group began to leave the room as Corrin followed, ready to see the area around the castle.

* * *

 

Kamui had enjoyed walking about with all of his siblings, especially since Azura and Corrin seemed to be enjoying themselves the entire time. Kamui let out a sigh of relief as he watched the ceremony, standing off to the side with Ryoma and Sakura. It made him happy to see Corrin and Mikoto smiling in front of the crowd of people. Though, something was off. A feeling of dread lingered in Kamui’s mind throughout the day, and now it was stronger than ever.

As he watched, he noticed Corrin’s warped sword begin to emit a dark aura and Corrin seemed to notice as well when she looked down to check on the sword. Suddenly, the sword yanked itself away from Corrin and flew towards a hooded man within the crowd as people stepped away from him out of fear. That’s when it clicked. “Corrin! Mother!”

Kamui screamed at them at the top of his lungs but it was too late. There was a large explosion that destroyed the plaza and killed multiple people. The force of the explosion pushed Kamui back as he covered his face, trying to brace himself. When he looked back towards Mikoto and Corrin, he saw Mikoto on the ground in Corrin’s arms.

Kamui watched Mikoto’s hand touch Corrin’s face before falling limp. His mother was dead. Kamui felt as though someone had stabbed him in the gut and twisted the dagger. Tears began streaming down his face as he stood there paralyzed. He couldn’t see or hear anyone else. All he could see was his dead mother in his sister’s arms.

Suddenly, rage filled Kamui and mixed with his sorrow. He began to lose all feeling in his body as the world around him lost all color before slowly dissipating around him. Kamui was only able to let out one last cry before losing himself to the darkness.

“MOTHER!”

* * *

 

Corrin watched helplessly as Mikoto stood in front of her, protecting her from the shards of her former sword. All Corrin could do was stare at Mikoto’s loving smile in shock, as the smile quickly turned into a look of pain. Mikoto fell forward as Corrin caught her. Corrin carefully laid the woman on the ground as Mikoto attempted to speak in a pained voice through her ragged breaths. “You’re...you’re not hurt...tell me...you’re okay….”

Corrin watched as Mikoto gasped for air, slowly reaching her hand out to the girl’s face. Corrin wanted to cry for this woman she just met, this woman who saved her life despite Corrin being unable to reciprocate her love, and in her final moments all Mikoto showed was concern for Corrin. Corrin spoke in a small voice, only able to get out a few words as she choked on the rest. “I’m fine.”

Mikoto gave one last small loving smile before closing her eyes, as her head fell into Corrin’s chest. Her hand went limp, falling from Corrin’s face. Corrin caught Mikoto’s hand and squeezed it as she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. After everything she’s done and said to Mikoto, she still cared for her daughter to the very end. She wanted to scream and cry for the woman who just died in front of her, but nothing would help. Mikoto was gone, and Corrin hardly knew her, the only emotions she felt were disgust towards the attacker and pain for the loss of a kind woman.

Corrin was drawn out of her own thoughts a shrill voice pierced the air.

“MOTHER!”

Corrin looked up towards Kamui and Sakura to see the boy surrounded by a dark aura, similar to that which came from ganglari not too long ago. Corrin watched in horror as Kamui clawed as his own face, causing the boy’s hands to be covered in his own blood. Sakura was about to try and heal him before Ryoma dragged her away from Kamui out of fear.

Kamui keeled over in pain as the dark aura began spurting out from behind his shoulder blades. Large wings emerged from the boy’s body as his arms and legs began to warp and become malformed. A concentrated blast then came out of Kamui, pushing everyone away from him. Corrin covered her face from the blast, and when she looked up, she saw a monstrous dragon in the place of Kamui.

Takumi screamed out of fright upon seeing the monster that had been his brother. “Gods! What is that?”

Ryoma stood frozen in fear for a moment, staring at Kamui. “It’s an ancient dragon. I never thought I’d see the day….”

Azura ran over to Corrin to assist her as watery beings appeared from the ground and cracks of rubble. Corrin was immediately able to recognize the watery beings as wearing Nohrian uniforms, but was confused as to why they looked so ethereal. Azura was clearly shaken by the events, but she seemed to have steeled herself, as though she was ready for this to happen. “Corrin, are you okay?”

Corrin took a deep breath to quickly try and calm herself after what had happened. “I...I’m fine.”

Azura gave Corrin a concerned look before moving her attention to Kamui. “Kamui! Can you hear me?”

The dragon seemed to ignore Azura as it roared and attacked watery beings that approached it. Within the roars, Corrin could hear Kamui’s voice crying out in pain.  **_MOTHER!_ ** Azura sighed. “Of course we can’t understand him and he doesn’t seem to care about us in his current state.”

Corrin looked over to Azura in confusion. “You mean you can’t hear his cries?”

Azura gave Corrin a confused look before her eyes widened in realization. “Kamui’s your twin! If his blood is pure enough to transform into a dragon, then yours is too! Perhaps if you can understand him, then you’d be able to communicate with him.”

Corrin supposed this made sense, as she took a deep breath and approached Kamui. Ryoma yelled at her not to approach, but she ignored his pleas. The dragon looked down at her, and rather than attacking it seemed curious about Corrin, likely sensing her blood. “It’s okay Kamui. I can hear you, and I know you’re in there somewhere.” Corrin looked towards the hooded man wrecking havoc on the plaza and pointed him out to Kamui. “Please, if you’re going to attack anyone, go after him. He’s the one who killed our mother.”

Kamui let out a scream as he ran towards the mysterious man.  **_I’LL KILL THEM. I’LL KILL THEM ALL._ ** The words made Corrin shudder as she ran back towards Azura. “What did he say?”

“He’s going to kill us all if we can’t get him under control. Right now he’s only focused on the man who killed Mikoto. But...we also need to protect him or else he might die.”

Corrin groaned. She didn’t have a way to fight anything as her sword was destroyed. She clenched her fists in frustration, though was surprised to suddenly feel something in her sword hand. Corrin raised her hand to eye-level as she and Azura looked in awe at a shining golden sword that had suddenly appeared in Corrin’s hand.

Azura looked thoughtful for a moment before she looked back at Corrin with a twinkle in her eye. “I have an idea.”

* * *

 

Azura cleared away the remaining enemies on her way towards Kamui. Looking across the plaza, Azura could spot Corrin finishing off one last enemy alongside Kaze before waving an all-clear signal. Azura sighed as she looked over to Rinkah. “I need you to run back to Sakura and protect her in case anyone else shows up.”

Rinkah grunted an affirmative and ran back towards Sakura as Azura changed her focus to the rampaging dragon. Kamui had killed anyone who was in his path, all of whom were luckily the intruders, before reaching the mysterious man. The man was nimble, dodging Kamui’s attacks as the dragon roared, likely in frustration Azura guessed.

This was no time for Azura to stay idle though, she had to do something to calm Kamui down. Azura ran towards the dragon as it landed the final blow on the hooded man. Kamui let out a deafening roar, stopping Azura in her tracks, as the dragon turned around to face her. Azura knew it was a risk to her, but she had to calm down Kamui, one way or another. Taking a deep breath, Azura concentrated herself on her pendent and song. “You are the ocean’s gray waves~”

Ryoma tried to stop her, but Azura erected a pillar of water to knock him away as she continued her song. The dragon began to back away, seemingly becoming more docile as the song went on, making Azura smile in relief. Though the dragon suddenly lashed out, smashing Azura to the ground and abruptly halting her song.

Kamui let out another roar, believing to have killed Azura as he loomed over her body. Azura felt weak, attempting to push herself off the ground as she tried to finish the song. She coughed as she sang and didn’t have the strength to even prop herself upwards. Her song was enough to entrap Kamui in a wall of water with Azura, preventing him from attacking the others.  _ Even if I must die, I can at least try to keep the others alive. _

Azura closed her eyes in anticipation of her fate as Kamui lunged at her, crushing her throat under his hand. She couldn’t breathe as Kamui crushed the life out of her.  _ Funny how my closest friend is now my murderer. _ Tears began to stream down Azura’s face as she thought about the whole situation. She wanted to laugh and cry, but she couldn’t make a single noise as Kamui put pressure on her throat.

“Kamui! Stop! This isn’t like you!”

Corrin’s voice cut through the air as she ran towards the duo, though blocked by the wall of water. Though her voice was enough, as Kamui’s grip on Azura loosened and allowed Azura to gasp for breath. Azura began to speak between gasps. “Kill me...if you want...but...do it...as yourself.”

* * *

 

Kamui was in the dark.

He could see nothing, hear nothing, do nothing.

“Is this...another dream?”

“Oh no, this is very real my child,” a low, gritty voice said.

The sound of the voice sent chills down Kamui’s spine. “I thought I told you to leave me alone!”

“Oh? But you beckoned me here so that I might grant you my power. After all, you really wanted revenge for your mother.”

Kamui remembered. He watched as his mother died in Corrin’s arms, but after that, everything stopped. “What’s happened to me? Where am I?!”

The voice scoffed. “It’s really quite simple, you beckoned me for my power and I gave it. You aren’t mentally strong enough to control my power though, so your emotions took over.”

“Wait, will I ever get control of myself back?”

The voice didn’t respond. Kamui yelled into the darkness, but there remained no answer. The voice had left him. Kamui sighed as he was left to mourn the death of his mother alone. At least the last thing she would see was the face of a daughter she long missed and dearly loved. Kamui would be stuck with his last memory being of his dying mother, though he was drawn out of his thoughts by a familiar voice though.

“Kamui! Stop! This isn’t like you!”

Kamui didn’t know what was happening, but it sounded like he was doing something bad. He had to do something to take control of his body back. “Corrin! Please help!”

Though there was no response from her. Kamui was frustrated with himself as another voice broke through.

“Kill me...if you want...but...do it...as yourself.”

Kamui panicked. It sounded like Azura was in pain, all because of him. “Please! Stop this! Give me my body back!”

Kamui screamed in pain as he suddenly regained feeling of his body and was able to see once again. He took note of how he looked like a dragon, with Azura being crushed under his hand. His screams increased in intensity as his body began transforming back to normal. His bones shifting back into place. Wings collapsing and disappearing back into his back. His limbs twisting and turning back into a normal shape. The transformation was excruciatingly painful.

Kamui fell down next to Azura as his screams of pain let up, until he was quietly lying still next to the girl he injured. The only sound either of them made was from their ragged breathing and slight whimpers of pain, Kamui still in pain from his transformation and Azura from almost being choked to death. Azura coughed as she began to speak. “Are..are you alright?”

Kamui could hear the pain in Azura’s voice as she had struggled to speak. Mustering all of the strength he could, Kamui was only able to let out two words as tears began to stream. “I’m sorry.”

Corrin ran up to the two to see if they were okay as Sakura came close behind, ready to heal them. Seeing as Sakura was about to heal him, Kamui spoke with a quiet, broken voice. “No...please heal Azura first. I...I don’t...deserve it….”

Sakura looked worried over her big brother’s state, but Corrin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sakura sighed and started healing Azura. Corrin walked to Kamui’s side and crouched to look him directly in the face. “I’m sorry any of this happened. If I hadn’t come here, Mother would still be alive.”

Kamui coughed as he tried to speak, but Corrin shushed him. “Don’t talk. You need to save your strength and let Sakura heal you.”

Kamui lied there, waiting to be healed as he looked sadly over what he could see of the plaza. Innocent people’s dead bodies were scattered about the area, damaged both by the attack and Kamui’s own rampage.  _ How much of this damage was caused by me? _

Ryoma walked over to Corrin and Kamui in order to comfort the two. Ryoma sighed as he took in the sight of the devastated town. “So you see, Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess. The sword you carried...was it a gift from King Garon?”

Corrin sighed as she appeared to shrink under the weight of this information. “Yes.”

Ryoma had a forlorn look as he comforted her. “He masterminded this whole thing. It’s not your fault. He knew you’d be captured and brought before the queen….”

Corrin remained silent, likely lost in thought as Kamui looked on sadly. Sakura had finished healing Azura and moved over to Kamui as she began to heal him. Kamui could hear Takumi running over in a huff as he yelled. “This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t shown up on our doorstep. You don’t belong here!”

Kamui struggled to sit up against Sakura’s wishes as he shouted back at Takumi. “That’s enough! Corrin didn’t know this would happen and never would’ve killed innocent people! Your words won’t change a thing!”

Takumi turned his look towards Kamui, his glare softening somewhat into a sad look as he stared at his older brother. “Mother is dead thanks to her. She’s no innocent sister of mine, she’s just some Nohrian scum who came to kill us all.”

Yukimura then approached the group as he spoke in his calming voice. “Please wait. I don’t believe that’s what Queen Mikoto would have wanted you to believe.”

Takumi became irritated as he glared at the strategist. “What would you know about it, Yukimura?”

Yukimura sighed as he continued. “I hate to deliver this news, but Queen Mikoto believed it was only a matter of time until her own death. This isn’t your fault, Corrin. King Garon set these events in motion. There’s one more thing, look at what you’re holding, Corrin.”

Everyone looked at the shining golden sword in Corrin’s hand as Yukimura had pointed out. Kamui’s eyes widened with surprise as he came to realize what the sword was and Yukimura broke the silence as he spoke once again. “That is the divine sword Yato. Much like the divine Raijinto and the Fujin Yumi, the Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior, and the blade seems to have chosen you, Corrin. That sword is said to be the key to peace in our world.”

Everyone looked at Corrin in awe.  _ Perhaps she will help Hoshido and stop the evil Nohrians from destroying our kingdom. If that’s the case, I’m glad we got her back, now we can end this conflict once and for all. _

Kaze then joined the group as Sakura finished healing Kamui. Kamui slowly stood up beside Azura as Kaze stopped in front of Ryoma and knelt. “Lord Ryoma! I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border.”

At this, Ryoma became enraged. “This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now death is too good for them. Who’s with me?”

The others cheered as they followed Ryoma off to prepare to take on the Nohrians, leaving Sakura, Corrin, Kamui, and Azura behind. Corrin began to walk off towards the others without a word, leaving Kamui and Azura to share a worried glance. Kamui was about to head off and follow her when Sakura stood in the way. “Y-you can’t go to the battlefield yet. I just healed you two and you aren’t in the best shape for fighting. You could seriously injure yourself if you go.”

Kamui gave Sakura a concerned look. “She hasn’t spoken since Takumi yelled at her. I need to protect her and make sure nothing bad happens.”

Azura then stepped in front of Kamui. “Wait, Kamui! There’s something you need to know. If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again and if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether.”

Kamui looked away from the two as he frowned. “I have to help though.”

Azura sighed as she took out a peculiar stone she held on her. “I was worried about what that voice you kept hearing meant and it occurred to me that one of those reasons would be strong dragon blood. I had no proof before though, but I’ve been carrying this dragonstone in case. This should allow you to control the dragon’s power.”

Azura held out the stone and concentrated on it. The stone soon glowed with a blue sheen that then surrounded Kamui. After a few moments, the glow stopped and Azura handed the dragonstone to Kamui. “There. You should be okay now. This dragonstone is attuned to you, be sure to keep it safe. But know this: even with this stone, if you remain in your dragon form for too long, you may still lose yourself.”

Kamui smiled at Azura to show his gratitude. “Thank you, Azura. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Though, if Corrin shares my blood, wouldn’t it be good if she also had a stone attuned to her?”

“Yes, but I don’t have any other stones right now because I’ve only known it would be an issue for you. I wish to keep you and Corrin safe though, so I’m coming with you to face Nohr.”

Kamui nodded and was about to walk off with Azura before Sakura spoke up again. “W-wait, before you go, there’s something you need to know. Because of the damage Kamui did to you, Azura, I suggest you don’t sing again for a while. If you do sing, it might cause you pain and be very difficult, not to mention it could cause irreversible damage.”

Azura gave Sakura a sad smile. “I understand, Sakura, thank you for telling me.” Azura began walking before she stopped and added, “Would you like to join us? If anyone gets injured, we’re going to need a healer on hand.”

“O-of course! I’m right behind you.”

Azura, Kamui, and Sakura walked off to follow Corrin and the rest to the border. They had been pushed over the brink, and now it was time for them to take the fight to Nohr and stop the Nohrians’ evil. Or, at least that’s what Kamui thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished rewriting the intro of Fates, and what can I say other than it was a lot of fun? Especially this chapter considering it's one of my favourite chapters in the game (well, when I'm *not* playing it on lunatic) and I really enjoy writing and coming up with angst.
> 
> I've also updated the Children of Fate series with the start of my rewrite of Conquest. The first chapter is pretty short and simple, but I'm excited to see how it'll turn out based on some plans I have.


End file.
